


The Cruelest Of Lies

by linalove



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linalove/pseuds/linalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And thus I clothe my naked villany, with odd old ends stolen out of holy writ, and seem a saint, when most I play the devil." (W. Shakespeare, Richard III) A story about greed, love and deception. Jack Sparrow/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

~The Cruelest of Lies~

 

Prologue

 

“Oh, what a tangled web we weave,  
When first we practice to deceive.”

~Sir Walter Scott

 

1749, Kingston, Jamaica

 

The dark glimmering eyes of the man perused the grand ballroom with single-minded intent. He twirled the high glass of his expensive red wine before he took a small, elegant sip. As he did so, his chocolate gaze scanned the room until he found the man he was looking for. His eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with him and he gave small, almost invisible nod of his head before he motioned with it to the left.  
The other man, who was clearly older than the one giving the order, nodded back and headed towards the large back entrance door, slowly and secretly taking his leave.  
The dark haired man, the one who had given the order for the other to leave, looked down at his impeccably clean hands and neat appearance, fighting the urge to grimace in sheer distaste. It had taken him hours to get back into looking like this and he hated it. But he’d do anything to get her. He’d do anything to see her up-close again; freely and for the last time before he did what he had to do. Even if all she had to give him was her fury.  
The man with the unfathomably dark eyes pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against when his eye caught something in the centre of the room. Among the dancers there was she.  
The woman was in the arms of the officer; Benjamin Walter. His build was strong and he was tall with bright blond hair and a small moustache. On her finger a large diamond ring was glimmering in the candlelight of the ballroom, causing the man watching them from afar to frown deeply, his tanned brow furrowing. The woman was not smiling but she was not sad either. There was an air of indifference in the way she carried herself; as if she did not care where she was or what she was doing. Her eyes were looking past the shoulder of the man she was dancing with and they were empty, lifeless. Her heart shaped face was framed by silky curls that fell down her shoulders and back in dark elegant waves until they reached her lower back.  
The man watching them gritted his teeth and his hand tightened almost impossibly hard around the glass he was holding. His chest rose and fell with deep, heavy and uneven breaths before he downed his wine in a single gulp, not caring who was watching.  
He slapped the glass on the tray of a servant girl that passed by him, causing the girl to give a startled gasp before she hurried away.  
The man’s hand went to his belt but he found it empty and without his sword. He set his lips into a thin line and then slipped his hand into the pocket of his expensive coat, his hand brushing over the gun. The damn coat felt heavy and hot on his sweaty skin and he wished for nothing more but the breeze of the ocean to hit his skin; to cool it.  
Calm down, mate. The Pearl’s not going anywhere. That bird though will if you don’t hurry. He thought slyly to himself before he set his shoulders straight and headed for the dance floor.  
He passed through the various couples, the sound of the violin prominent in his ears, until he came to stand behind the woman. The man dancing with her noticed him first and paused.  
He frowned, “May I help you, sir?” he asked.  
The man grinned, showing off his golden teeth and before he replied he placed a hand on the woman’s waist. She jumped and then stood completely still.  
“May I steal the lady for a moment? Forgive me, sir, but she looks too ravishing for only one man to enjoy her tonight.” He said in a deep smooth voice and a British accent that he had practiced all too well for the last two years.  
The officer actually laughed and stepped back, “Of course. Sweetheart, I’ll be by the buffet.” He said to the woman before he walked away.  
The woman remained turned away from him until the man placed a hand on her hip and turned her sharply towards him. She gasped and her eyes widened.  
“You." She breathed as her honey colored eyes scanned his features with blatant shock.  
“’Ello, love. Missed me?” he murmured with a smirk as he crushed her to him and started swaying with the music.  
She blinked rapidly and then she frowned, her eyes shining with anger.  
“How dare you come back here? Aren’t you afraid?” she spat as she started squirming in his grasp, her movements subtle but demanding all the same.  
He held her fast as he leaned down, their noses brushing, “I heard of your engagement.” He told her and she placed her hands against his chest, ready to push him off.  
“Get your hands off of me. I won’t hesitate to make a scene and have you arrested.” She warned and when he didn’t move she continued, “I am not the gullible girl you met that day. I will scream if I have to, Jack. Or should I say Nicholas?” she hissed and he grinned, undeterred.  
“For the sake of my safety, Nicholas will do.” He replied smugly but his eyes were dark and unfathomable; unreadable.  
“What do you want?” she asked as she looked fearfully around.  
“There are a lot of things I want, love. One of them is right in me arms.” He murmured in his natural accent and she grimaced.  
“My father is almost bankrupt. The only thing he has, and all because of your schemes, is my dowry money.” She spat at him as she stepped onto his foot and pushed him away.  
He didn’t even wince.  
“I know that, Cassandra. Which is why I am here.” He smiled as he stepped closer while she walked backwards.  
“What are you talking about?” she murmured as she gulped, her elegant neck bobbing with the movement.  
Jack licked his lips as he stared at her, his expression torn between anger, satisfaction and desire.  
“Have you ever wondered how much your lovely fiance loves you? Hmm? I hear he’s about to become the new admiral…They are paid well. And he’s a nobleman to boot.” Jack quirked an eyebrow and all color left Cassandra’s face.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” She whispered as she bumped against a dancing couple and quickly apologized. Abruptly she turned and headed for the buffet. An arm snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her back.  
“Now, now, darlin’. Surely you haven’t forgotten how good I can be. Especially to you.” Jack murmured into her ear as he pressed a small pistol against her lower back, “I can be just as bad if you don’t do as I say. I can be just as cruel as your father and his fellow officers were to me in that slimy little cell he threw me into to rot.” He hissed and Cassandra heaved a dry sob.  
“Jack, please. You once said you loved me.” She whimpered as she clutched the sleeve of the arm that was wrapped around her waist in a death grip.  
Jack snarled and closed his eyes at her words. He remained silent for a moment but when she made to escape again, he growled and held her fast.  
“Now, now, Cassie. Not so fast.” He murmured as he lifted her off her feet and turned them towards the back entrance door, “We are going for a trip.” He grinned as she kicked her legs out, trying to escape his grasp. She kicked him in the shin and he yelped.  
“Oi, love! People are watching. Now, hush.” His quick legs carried them out of the ballroom while she thrashed and squirmed in his arms. A few people looked at them funnily but no one stepped up to ask what was happening.  
Jack smirked bitterly at that, “See, darlin’? Each one for himself. That’s human nature and you need to finally understand it.” He breathed into her ear while she shook in his arms.  
“Jack, please.” She whispered pleadingly as he walked up to an awaiting carriage and threw her unceremoniously in, “I had no idea what he’d do to you. But you betrayed me too. You lied to me. You crushed my hopes like they were nothing more but dirt on your boots.” She whispered as tears stained her porcelain cheeks, “I am not the vain, rich girl you seduced. I do not dream any more because of you. But please, let me go.”  
He rolled his eyes and then pointed the pistol at her with a lopsided grin, “Cease your pleadings, lass. From now on, Jack Sparrow is deaf to any kinds of begging from those who wronged him. From now on, I am no longer the man you knew. I am a pirate, lass. And a pirate I shall remain. And I vow at the pain of death that you shall be begging for me to seduce you again before the month’s out. But hear this,” he leaned close to her until their noses were touching and their breaths were mingling, “I’d rather cut off my own hands than touch you again.” He hissed and her wide eyes glazed over with tears.  
“I hate you.” She whispered and he smirked despite the twisting he felt in his gut. He shrugged it off with another grin.  
“Good. Now be a good girl and shut it. Ta!” he shut the carriage door and locked it before he paid the driver and ordered him to go. He got into the driver’s seat and tugged on the reins. The two black horses whined before they took off towards the docks.  
By the time her fiance realized her absence, the two of them were aboard the Black Pearl and already sailing towards Tortuga.

 

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 2

 

1747, Caribbean Sea

 

The cabin door was pushed hastily open but Jack Sparrow did not look up from his charts. In his hand he held his compass and with his free one he was idly twirling a half empty bottle of rum between his fingers. Upon the various charts lay a pair of scissors and a razor; odd things for a pirate captain’s desk but needful ones when it came down to the scheme.  
“Cap’n?” Joshamee Gibbs spoke up as he walked in.  
Jack looked up briefly before he shut his compass and leaned back in his chair.  
“Gibbs.” He smirked, “Just in time for some pampering.” He said as he took a sip from his bottle and placed his feet upon his desk.  
“Aye, there is that. But there is the captain of the Calcutta here to see you, sir. Like he promised.” Gibbs grinned.  
Jack laughed, “Excellent. Bring him in.” he stood up and pocketed his compass.  
A tall, heavy man with dark hair and blue eyes walked into the cabin and looked around curiously, “The Black Pearl.” He quirked an eyebrow as he approached Jack and outstretched his hand for a shake, “Or should I say, the Wicked Wench?” he tilted his head to the side as Jack grasped his hand and firmly shook it.  
“Captain Bligh.” Jack smirked, “Long time no see.” he pulled his hand away and gestured to the ship, “The Black Pearl, if you please. The Wicked Wench is supposedly sunk.” He replied as he gestured towards his desk.  
“Ah, yes. For those who do not believe in the Locker.” Bligh replied as he took a seat and crossed his arms across his chest.  
Jack sat behind his desk and waved Gibbs away before he spoke, “Exactly.” He smiled mischievously, “How are the trips to Australia going?” he quirked an eyebrow and Bligh visibly stiffened in his seat.  
“Fine.” He replied tersely with slightly narrowed eyes.  
“How is it to carry human cargo to the colonies? Hmm? I hear the prisons there are worse than hell itself.” Jack said in a low voice and Bligh’s eyes darkened.  
“Then you don’t need me to tell you. But you know all about human cargo, Jack Sparrow. Now, that is not why I am here.” Bligh replied tightly.  
“Ah, yes. You are here to make an accord with me, aye?” Jack stated as he offered Bligh his bottle of rum.  
He declined and leaned back “Indeed. What do you want to know?” Bligh asked with curiosity.  
“Everything about the new governor; George Holey. Formerly famous EITC privateer and filthy rich governor of Kingston.” Jack replied as he placed his elbows on his desk, on top of the maps and leaned forward, “What do you know?”  
William Bligh smiled, “Oh, you’re interested in him?”  
“In his fortunes to be exact.” Jack corrected with a lopsided grin.  
“Ah, you know about the diamond.” Bligh said and Jack stared back at him with glimmering eyes.  
“Aye.” He slowly nodded his head and smirked.  
“The Ocean Dream.” Bligh carried on and Jack’s eyes flashed with joy.  
“That’d be the one. You brought it to Holey yourself a few years ago.” Jack said casually and Bligh stiffened.  
“You know a lot.” He commented with a murmur.  
“I am a pirate, mate. Of course I’d know about the largest diamond of our days. Now the question is what you know that will help me get it.” Jack replied as his fingers tapped the bottle of rum.  
“Holey had it commissioned to him as a wedding gift for his only daughter.” Bligh said as he stood and started pacing the cabin.  
“Aye, his only daughter; Cassandra Holey.” Jack said with pursed lips.  
“Hmm. But she is not married…yet.” Bligh smiled and Jack chuckled.  
“Good for me then, aye?”  
Bligh regarded him carefully, “But you’re not just interested in the diamond, are you?”  
“No. Besides being the governor, he is also a successful merchant. Four hundreds thousand gold his profits are worth. The old bastard has his money locked up in his own house. I presume that is where the diamond is.” Jack said with slightly narrowed eyes.  
“You presume right. But why is someone like you interested in the trade?” Bligh asked and Jack leaned back, his brow furrowed.  
“As you might know, being a pirate is not as easy as it was before. If you do not have loot you are nothing. Merchant ships are better built and pirate ships can no longer outrun them. Now, the Pearl is fast but in order to be fearsome it needs repairs and for that I need gold. Savvy?”  
“So, you want his money…It won’t be easy to get it.” Bligh commented and Jack grinned.  
“Tell me something I don’t know.” He scoffed.  
“You do know that if you meddle with him the EITC will be after you. He is a huge sponsor.” Bligh said and Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Mate, the EITC and the Navy are already after me.” He muttered with a sour expression.  
“How are you going to get into his house?” Bligh cocked an eyebrow.  
Jack pointed at him, “Now that is where I need you. You know Holey. You can introduce me.”  
“As what?” Bligh asked wearily.  
“As a newborn merchant of silk.” Jack replied as he picked up his bottle and took a sip.  
“How would that work? Wouldn’t someone recognize you? What about the P on your arm?” Bligh gazed at him with disbelief.  
Jack grinned and reached up behind his head to untie his red bandana, “Now that, leave it to me, mate.” He winked as he pulled the cloth away and picked up the scissors, “What I need to know is if you’re going to help me or not.” He said as he tapped the scissors against his palm.  
“I will be risking my life and my career.” Bligh said and Jack scowled.  
“They don’t pay you that good anyway.”  
“I will be helping a pirate. I will face the gallows if they catch you.” Bligh continued and Jack smiled widely.  
“Mate, I am Jack Sparrow. I won’t get caught.” He said before he stood and walked around to him, “So, what do you say? If I succeed, I keep the trinket, you get half of the fortune and everyone is a winner. Bloody good deal I think.” He said quietly and Bligh regarded him carefully.  
“Do you have the manners to be in the presence of a nobleman?” he asked at last and Jack smirked.  
“You have no idea, mate.” He winked before he reached out with his hand for a shake.  
Bligh hesitated before he grasped it in his own. The deal was sealed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“What? You mean all of it?” Gibbs asked with wide eyes as Jack lowered the small mirror and glared up at him.  
“Aye. The trinkets too. Remove them and put them in me chest of clothes.” Jack said and when Gibbs didn’t move he rolled his eyes.  
“It’s just hair, Master Gibbs. It will grow back.” He muttered and the older man cleared his throat.  
“Fine…” he grumbled as he undid the braid and started removing Jack’s various trinkets.  
“Did you douse the lamps as soon as we approached Kingston?” Jack asked as his first mate started cutting off his long hair.  
Jack watched on and sighed.  
“Aye, Cap’n.” Gibbs replied as he paused and frowned, “What will you be called?”  
Jack smirked, “Nicholas Abraham.” He replied, “A former privateer of the EITC who miraculously disappeared about two years ago. His job was to bring silk from Asia to Europe and to the New World at very low prices of course. He would sell it to the EITC and make huge profits out of the high prices he asked for it.” Jack replied, “Sly. Aye? Fits me quite well, I think.” He winked as Gibbs grabbed a comb and started pushing it through Jack’s dark hair.  
“He disappeared? How?” The older man asked and Jack shrugged.  
“No idea. The fact of it all is that he did not show his face much so no one really knows what he looked like. Perfect, don’t you think?” he replied and Gibbs frowned.  
“I am not sure, Jack…We are scallywags, not gentleman. What if someone finds out who you are?” he asked with hesitancy.  
“Ah, Gibbs. Always the pessimist. Just keep The Pearl safe.” Jack clicked his tongue as he rubbed his chin in thought.  
“And how will you convince the man to make you his business partner?” Gibbs asked with exasperation, trying hard not to scowl at his Captain ideas.  
“With the one tool that works on his kind; flattery.” Jack grinned and Gibbs shook his head in amusement. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Two days later, Kingston…

 

“Bloody hell, Jack.” Gibbs’ eyes were wide as Jack finished the job with a smooth glide of the razor over his cheek. He wiped the blade on the cloth on his desk and then splashed his face with water from the basin. He looked at Gibbs through the mirror and smirked.  
“What?”  
Gibbs blinked and shook his head, “You look…”  
“Dashing? Ravishingly handsome? Yep, I am all that.” Jack chuckled with a lopsided smirk  
“Is that how you looked as a privateer…? I don’t think you were like this when I met you.” Gibbs scratched his chin in thought as Jack turned to him.  
“Aye. Why do you think Beckett chose me? I was young, greedy and…fitted his image as an appropriate Captain…” Jack trailed off in remembrance before he grimaced and shuddered, “That is why I became a pirate. I hate everything that has to do with rules and conformity. I hate it. This will be the longest three months of my life.” He muttered and Gibbs was startled at that.  
“Three months? That’s how long it will take?” he was confused.  
“Aye.”  
“Isn’t it a bit quick?” Gibbs questioned as Jack approached him and reached up to pull his shortened hair back.  
“Mate, that is how long it takes for someone to fall right into me arms.” He winked, “Well, when it comes to the upper class ladies that is.” He quickly amended and Gibbs laughed, startling him.  
“You think you can seduce Cassandra Holey? She is as wound up as the Pearl’s sails in a wild wind.” The older man said and Jack finished tying his hair back before he leaned closer.  
“I always liked a little challenge.” He replied with a wide grin, “Now, get me the silk.” He clapped the older man on the shoulder before he headed for his bunk. On top of the covers lay a heavy intricate waistcoat and a dark red coat.  
Jack grimaced in distaste as he picked up the first garment, “Bugger.” He muttered before he groaned and started pulling on the items one by one, feeling like he did fifteen years ago when he was still under the scrutinizing eye of Beckett and his kind.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Town of Kingston, Governor’s House, A day later…

 

“Cassandra! Cassandra, get back here immediately!” the man’s voice was imperious and the woman walking hastily through the gardens paused in her tracks, her fingers tightening around the bouquet of roses she had already started gathering.  
She closed her eyes and pursed her lips before she slowly turned and looked at the man.  
“Father, I thought the conversation was over.” She replied smoothly as the tall man approached her with anger written all over his face.  
“No, it most certainly was not. You must desist this habit of yours.” He said through tight lips.  
“I was not sure I had one, father. Especially not while locked in here.” She replied with cheek.  
“I won’t repeat myself again. Go and make yourself presentable for the party tonight. Look at your hem. Two inches deep in mud and all because of flowers.” He grimaced and Cassandra looked briefly at her skirts before she raised her eyes to him.  
“I guess I take after my mother.” She replied tightly and when he sighed and rubbed his temples she swallowed hard and approached him with a softer expression, “Father, you know why all those people are coming.”  
“To see you.”  
“No.” she shook her head as she leaned forward and grasped his hand, “They won’t see me. They will see what is behind me. And what is behind me is your money. I won’t make a show of selling myself to the highest bidder.” She shook her head and a dark curl fell forward.  
Her father reached up to push it behind her ear, “Cassie, you know that I want what’s best for you. But you won’t be able to live alone once I am gone. I am only securing our family.” He said quietly and she pulled back.  
“By offering me up as bait?” she exclaimed.  
“No-..”  
“Yes! We both know that if I were to marry someone who did not hold our status you’d disown me in a heartbeat.” Cassandra said quietly.  
Governor Holey shook his head and approached her, grasping her shoulders, “Nonsense. Tell you what, you do this for me tonight and I’ll send you for a trip to Paris to see your cousin-…”  
“I am not a child that you can dote upon! Do you realize that? I don’t want to be part of your schemes. I want to be left alone.” She pushed away from him and threw the roses to the ground before she turned and walked away.  
“If you do this, I’ll send you to see your mother.” The words made her stop dead on her tracks.  
She gulped and she dug her heels deep in the soil as her eyes widened. Slowly she turned and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“You’re lying.” She whispered and he smiled but not unkindly.  
“No, my sweet. I am not. You appear tonight, you are pleasant to my friends and I will send you to see your exiled mother.” He said softly and she pressed her lips tightly together.  
“You hate my mother for what she is.” She whispered and he took a few steps closer.  
“How can I when I love you?” he asked and she tried hard to keep the moisture away from her eyes.  
She stood rigidly in front of him for a moment before she turned on her heel and turned to walk back towards the house.  
Governor Holey sighed and then smiled before he trailed after his daughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Your father asked if you were ready, Miss. The guests have already filled the house.” The maid spoke up gently from the door and Cassandra turned to look at the cocoa colored girl with a small but tight smile.  
“I’ll be right down, Bianca.” She replied as she stepped back and away from the full body mirror.  
The maid nodded and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
Cassandra smoothed down the skirt of her midnight blue dress and took a deep breath before she headed for the door.  
She closed and locked it behind her before she slipped the key into her bosom and faced the long corridor.  
She walked slowly towards the stairs that led to the second floor of the mansion. As soon as she stepped into the dimly illuminated corridor she saw Bianca with a man. The man had one hand against the wall and he was leaning over her while speaking into her ear.  
“Excuse me. Bianca?” she called as she approached, ready to snap at the lowlife man who was harassing the poor girl in her house.  
The man turned towards her and he was smiling. As soon as he saw her coming closer he stepped back and gave a small bow.  
“This visit is already turning into a success. Two beautiful ladies already.” He smiled widely and Cassandra quirked an eyebrow at the sight of his gold teeth. He was tall but not extremely so, with dark hair and chocolate eyes that almost matched the bronzed color of his tanned skin. His clothes were immaculate and Cassandra immediately knew that he was one of her father’s friends. She stiffened.  
“Indeed.” She replied as she eyed him, “And you’re already sneaking in corridors, trying to cajole our staff.” She cocked an eyebrow and he chuckled while Bianca’s cheeks flushed with crimson.  
“I beg your pardon, Miss. I was merely asking for direction to the bathroom. I’ve had a long journey-…”  
“The bathroom for the guests is on the first floor next to the parlor, sir. Not upstairs.” She pointed a hand towards the stairs and it was his turn to quirk an eyebrow at her cold tone.  
He stared at her with his smoldering eyes for a few seconds before he raised his hands in surrender and stepped back.  
“You have my sincere apologies.” He murmured and Cassandra straightened her posture before she nodded and headed for the stairs.  
“Bianca, come.” She ordered softly and the stranger stared after her with a slowly widening smirk; a smirk she did not see.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cassandra plucked another glass of sparkling wine and took a long sip as she slithered her way through the various guests that vacated the parlor. Soft music was playing and the sound of the violin was soothing to her ears. She passed by the pianoforte that was situated by the large French windows and she sighed, her fingers aching to touch the keys but she knew no one in the room would appreciate the gesture. They were only after one thing; fame.  
Stifling a groan at the sight of her father approaching with a group of men she downed the rest of the wine and plastered an artificial smile on her face.  
“Ah, allow me to introduce my daughter, gentlemen. Cassandra this is Captain William Bligh.” Her father smiled widely as a tall, blue eyed man stepped forward and took her offered hand.  
“My pleasure, madam.” He smiled and Cassandra smiled back sincerely.  
“Captain.” She nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
“Captain Bligh is captain of the Calcutta .” Governor Holey stated and Cassandra stiffened before she took her hand back.  
“The Calcutta, you say? Isn’t that an EITC ship, Captain?” she asked quietly and Bligh nodded.  
“It is, young lady.”  
“I see…Difficult task to transport prisoners to their imprisonment.” She said with narrowed eyes and Bligh stiffened.  
“Come, come, daughter. Do not remind the captain of his grievous tasks.” Her father scolded and she nodded her head.  
“My apologies, Captain. I feel for you and your…position.” She smiled a bit.  
“Allow me to introduce another important guest.” Her father stepped away and another man stepped forward.  
“Sir Nicholas Abraham.” Governor Holey said with a smile but Cassandra almost scowled at the man who stepped forward.  
“We have met.” She replied as the dark eyed man stepped up to her and smiled widely at her, his handsome features mischievous and welcoming at the same time.  
“Ms. Holey. I was not aware with whom I was speaking to back then.” Nicholas said smoothly as he approached her.  
She tried hard not to step back. The man smelled troubled to her. His gaze was too intense not to be purposeful.  
“I figured as much, Mr. Abraham.” She replied tersely but the man did not stop coming closer. She tensed.  
“Allow me to offer a peace offering, my lady.” He murmured as he reached out and cupped the side of her head.  
Cassandra flinched but kept still at her father’s encouraging smile. The man’s fingers brushed over her intricate bun and played with a curl for a moment before he pulled it sharply away and produced a dark red scarf.  
“For the most enthralling creature in the room.” He murmured as he winked at her and arranged the smooth cloth around her shoulders.  
Cassandra blinked in surprise as she fingered the material.  
“Silk.” She quirked an eyebrow and Nicholas grinned widely.  
“Silk, sweetheart.” He murmured back and Cassandra pursed her lips at the endearment while her father looked on with increasing curiosity until a wicked glimmer rose in his gaze, signaling that the wheels had already started turning in his mind.  
Cassandra’s fingers tightened around the silk but as she looked at her father conversing with Abraham and Bligh she had never felt cheaper in her entire life.

 

End of chapter 2


End file.
